Diabolique est mon Ange
by Barron P'tit Pois
Summary: Flic-flac, diabolique est mon Ange..
Repos tranquille
Heure inutile  
Dans cette chambre  
La main qui tremble

Les draps se froissent, alors que les deux corps se cherchent. L'un tremble de froid, les blessures courent sur son corps comme les mains sur sa peau. Elles glissent sur ses bras, son torse dénudé, les vêtements jetés au sol tout autour d'eux. Quelques bruits se font entendre tissus ou gémissements, les souffles cherchent à s'accrocher, à ne pas se lâcher, se mêlent pour une mélodie désespérée. Il y a une fenêtre, à quelques mètres sur leur droite, à laquelle ils ne prêtent nullement attention – dans cette situation, quoi de plus normal ? –, mais qui permet d'observer les milliers d'étoiles qui parsèment le ciel.

 _Ne reste que les rêves  
Étonnante chimère  
Qui garde son empreinte  
A fuit dans son étreinte_

Il est l'ange le plus lumineux qui soit. L'étoile du matin. Et, tandis qu'ils se retrouvent une nouvelle fois, qu'ils pêchent et blasphèment, il semble briller plus que tous les astres qui parsèment l'étendue sombre au-dessus d'eux. Des doigts fins redessinent les quelques courbes de son corps, lui arrachent des sons étouffés par le tissu qu'il serre entre ses dents, que son ainé lui retire avec douceur. Parce que Lucifer n'a pas à avoir mal, parce que Michael veut l'entendre. Parce que s'ils doivent brisés l'interdit, pourquoi ne pas aller jusqu'au bout ? Pourquoi ne pas crier à quel point ils le désirent, l'un comme l'autre ? Quitte à être foudroyer. Mais s'Il était contre cette union, pourquoi seraient-ils encore là ?

Allons ailleurs si tu veux  
Conduis-moi où tu es mieux  
Et plus jamais la même…  
Le vent fait sourde oreille

Des lèvres traînent, s'abandonnent ça et là des cuisses s'écartent, quelques bruits humides, quelques cris. Des phalanges se serrent, blanchissent et quelques cheveux s'arrachent. Aucune excuse. Aucun mot n'est nécessaire. L'obscurité de la chambre n'est contrastée que par la lumière diffuse de la demi-lune qui se glisse par la fenêtre, mais quelle importance ? Il y a comme une sensation de déjà-vu, comme s'ils se retrouvaient sans se connaitre, sans rien savoir l'un de l'autre – avec, pourtant, une mémoire qui semble aussi vieille que la Terre elle-même, peut-être plus. Sûrement plus. Alors ils s'embrassent, s'accrochent l'un à l'autre, de peur de se perdre.

 _Flik flak  
Diabolique est mon ange  
Tic tac  
Plus rien ne nous dérange  
La claque  
Bien contre lui et tangue  
Tic tac  
On s'est aimé à s'y méprendre_

La Chute, la déchéance, le froid de la Cage, contraste permanant avec les flammes qui brûlent non loin, qui consument tout. La flamme de Lucifer s'est éteinte et de ses ailes, il ne reste rien. Son apparence céleste n'est qu'un souvenir, quand il retourne sur Terre, quand les barreaux se sont ouverts. Il est mutilé, il est _presque mort_. Il ne suffit pourtant que d'un instant de faiblesse de la part de deux camps, il ne suffit que de quelques heures plongées dans l'oubli d'une Histoire condamnée à se terminer. Les blessures courent sur sa Grâce comme les mains sur sa peau, alors.

Flik flak  
Diabolique est mon ange  
Tic tac  
Plus rien ne me dérange  
La claque  
Suis contre lui et tangue  
Et là  
S'agenouiller et puis s'éprendre…

Ils sentent, l'un comme l'autre, de la peau sous leurs ongles. Ils se battent presque, en proie à une tristesse et une colère que l'un comme l'autre, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Quelque chose de profondément enfouit, peut-être, mais rien de plus. L'un s'appelle Mike, l'autre Luc – ce sont des prénoms comme d'autres, ils ne savent pas, ne veulent pas savoir pourquoi, parfois, de leur bouche, ce sont d'autres syllabes qui se détachent. Pourquoi, dans un hurlement, ressortent « Michael » ou « Lucifer ». Qui peut bien crier le nom d'un Archange ou du Diable dans une situation comme celle-ci ? Comme s'ils pouvaient bien fricoter l'un avec l'autre.

 _Vent ! J'ai souhaité ta mort  
Temps, j'ai maudit ton corps_

La Cage est revenue. Lucifer a alors retenu ses larmes, parce qu'il n'avait pas à pleurer. Dans les premiers temps, il ne s'est occupé que de Sam. Déchiqueté, épluché même, violé par tant d'orifices – dont le trois quart qui n'existaient pas sur son corps avant. Quand Sam a disparu, il s'est tourné pour la première fois en direction de son ainé qu'il a fixé.

Alors, une nouvelle fois, ils ont cédés. Peut-être était-ce le sens de l'humour de Dieu qui jouait là ? Peut-être une nouvelle chance, dans la plus grande des douleurs ? Ils n'y ont pas réfléchi.

Et plus jamais la même  
À tout jamais de celles  
Qui entrouvrent fenêtre  
Qui parlent et puis se jettent

La fenêtre s'est entrouverte, sans que l'un ni l'autre n'en soit responsable. Sans que personne n'y fasse attention. Ils crient à ne plus pouvoir, sans plus aucune retenue, des larmes coulent doucement sur leurs joues, s'écrasent sur la peau ou les tissus. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi mais ne cherchent pas à savoir – à quoi bon ? Le monde peut mourir ce soir, quelle importance ? Aucune.

 _Flik flak  
Diabolique est mon ange  
Tic tac  
Plus rien ne nous dérange  
La claque  
Bien contre lui et tangue  
Tic tac  
On s'est aimé à s'y méprendre_

Même quand la douleur devient insupportable pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ils s'aiment. Même quand bouger est une torture, ils se serrent, se collent, tanguent. Ils menacent de mourir, mais ils ne savent faire autrement. Il ne reste, sans ça, que les hurlements. Ils s'aiment, s'adorent, mais peut-être n'est-ce qu'une question de maladresse ? Ils ne savent pas faire autrement. Alors ils se meurent, lentement. Alors ils s'aiment, à n'en plus pouvoir, quand les barreaux de la Cage se referment sur des Grâces qui s'épuisent, se diluent, disloquent.

Flik flak  
Diabolique est mon ange  
Tic tac  
Plus rien ne me dérange  
La claque  
Bien contre lui et tangue  
Et là  
S'agenouiller et puis s'éprendre…

A combien de fois en sont-ils ? Combien de fois ont-ils criés ? Ils sont épuisés, ils n'en peuvent plus. Mais tant pis. Ils en veulent plus. Jusqu'à ne plus être capable de rien, jusqu'à s'effondrer l'un sur l'autre…

 _Dans ma tête un désordre  
Y remettre un peu d'ordre_

Ils ne leur restent, alors que la Mort vient les cueillir, que quelques mots, quelques pensées.

N'a jamais vu ma fièvre  
N'a jamais dit je t'aime

Avec ce qu'il reste de force, ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, les yeux clos. Ils ne bougent plus, mais ne dorment pas – préfèrent se sentir. Comme si demain, l'autre n'allait plus être.

Depuis combien de temps se connaissent-ils, déjà ? Depuis quelques heures – bar d'un coin, pour un professeur déprimé et un gérant avec trop de temps libre – ou des millénaires ?

 _Cependant je l'aime  
Cependant je l'aime_

« Je t'aime.

-Je sais. Moi aussi. »

Cependant je l'aime  
Cependant je l'aime

« Est-ce que c'est normal ?

-Je sais pas.

-Tu peux deviner à quoi je pense ?

-Non. Mais je sais. Enfin, non, justement. Je sais pas. »

 _Et plus jamais la même  
À tout jamais de celles  
Qui entrouvrent fenêtre  
Qui parlent et puis se jettent_

Il n'y a pas d'au-delà pour les anges. Ils se diluent dans l'énergie de la Terre, ils s'oublient.

Pourtant, eux voient une fenêtre, légèrement ouverte. Et sans y réfléchir, sans rien, s'y engouffrent.

Flik flak  
Diabolique est mon ange  
Flik flak  
Diabolique est mon ange  
Flik flak  
Diabolique est mon ange  
Flik flak  
Diabolique est mon ange


End file.
